Enterprise software systems receive, generate, and store data related to many aspects of an enterprise. Users operate reporting tools to access such data and display the data in useful formats, such as in graphic visualizations. Specifically, a reporting tool may submit a query to a backend data source and present a visualization of a corresponding result set.
Typically, the user waits while the backend data source executes the received query against a stored dataset, receives a result set, and generates a corresponding visualization. The waiting time increases in direct proportion to the complexity or resource-intensiveness of the query execution. In some examples, a query which returns a large result set will require more waiting time than a similar query which returns a smaller result set. Systems are desired to address potentially unacceptable waiting times.